Cupid Messed Up!
by OBseSs3D
Summary: Uh Oh! Cupid shot the wrong people, or should I say, hedgehogs. But things'll take a turn--for the worse? Or is it for the better? [ShadAmy and Sonadow]
1. The Test

Author: OBseSs3D  
Title: Never Let Love Fall into Inexperienced Hands  
Chapter One: The Test  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. They belong to SEGA. But I do own 'Cupid', the headmistress, and Edward.  
Author's Note: Please review and critic!!  
  
Uhmmm—I'm not a Sonic fan but this is dedicated to my friend, Lei.

* * *

**"Get me Novice Henry!!"  
**  
The assistant cowered. "Yes madam, right away." He scampered off to find the person that had been requested.  
  
"Do you know where I can find the novice Henry?" he asked everyone he saw. No one had. He almost gave up when he went outside to take a breather and as luck would have it, saw Henry under a tree snoozing. He hurried over, preparing to give that lazy slacker a lecture.  
  
**"Wake up you lazy, good-for-nothing boy!!"  
**  
Startled, 'Henry' jumped up and after a moment of fumbling, stood at attention. "Yessir?!"  
  
**"After I'm done with you, you'll never be able to sit down and nap again!!"**  
  
_"I can explain sir."  
_  
**"Did I say you could speak?!—"**  
  
**"EDWARD!! Enough!! I said get him for me, not berate him!"**  
  
The assistant, Edward, apologized immediately, "Sorr—Terribly sorry madam."  
  
With a sweeping hand motion, the headmistress of 'Cupid University' dismissed her assistant. With a bow, he turned around without a word and left, shooting a look at Henry that said, 'I'll get you!'  
  
"Now, Henry...We have something to discuss."  
  
Henry gulped. "_Yes,_ madam?"  
  
"Have a seat..Now, you've finally reached the place where you have proven yourself worthy to venture down to the real world of hedgehogs, bats, bees, gators, and even fat egg people. Your test is to be able to match two people, hedgehogs, chameleons, etcetera, perfectly. They have to stay in love. If you pass, you shall be given a name that will confirm your ability. You will leave in five minutes.  
  
"Thank you madam!! Thank you!!" Henry rushed off to find his bow and arrow.

* * *

Please review!! I need help!! Can someone find a name that means 'clumsy' for me? 


	2. He Aims, He Shoots the Wrong Way

Author: OBseSs3D  
Title: Never Let Love Fall into Inexperienced Hands  
Chapter One: He Aims, He Shoots—the Wrong Way  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. They belong to SEGA. But I do own 'Cupid ' and the headmistress and Edward.  
Author's Note: Please review and critic!!  
  
Uhmmm—I'm not a Sonic fan but this is dedicated to my friend, Lei.

* * *

"Bet you I can beat you to Mystic Ruins!!"  
  
"Yeah right, **faker**. You can't beat me—you just _wish_ you could. Hmph." Shadow had his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised at Sonic.  
  
"You talk tough, but you could be faking it." Sonic taunted.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Alright!!"  
  
They both took off at lightning speed, Sonic running straight, his eyes focused on his destination, while Shadow took his time, looking laid back, zigzagging around obstacles, not even breaking a sweat.  
  
--------  
  
Henry stepped onto the cloud and waited patiently as it slowly lowered him down into the world.  
  
"Hmmmm..." he surveyed his surroundings. His eyes lit up when he sighted a pretty hedgehog dressed in pink skipping in his direction. 'Yess, now for her future lover.' He skimmed the horizon and was surprised to see two clouds of dust also coming in his direction.  
  
"Ohhh," the hedgehog dressed in pink said to her companion, a bunny, "I just love Sonic!!" her eyes turned dreamy, "Do you think he likes me, Crème?"  
  
'Ah ha!! She likes this Sonic, whoever he is.'  
  
"Ohhhh!!" the pink hedgehog squealed, "THERE HE IS!! With Shadow. They're racing—Ohhh, look how fast he is!!" She jumped for joy. "He's coming to me!!"  
  
--------  
  
Shadow added a little more speed and he was soon next to Sonic. But when Sonic looked over, Shadow seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and not concentrating on the race. 'I can't believe I'm going to admit this to myself,' Shadow thought dryly, 'but I think I'm actually in love. Love, is there such a thing? But how can **I**, an immortal, a..a.._machine_, feel love? And it gets worse!! I'm in love with someone I call a **faker..**Gahhh!! Having no feelings and emotions whatsoever is so much more easier.' Seeing as how he was lagging behind, Shadow sped up until he was far ahead of Sonic; It'd give him more time to ponder. 'He'd never feel the same way about me. Never. Dare I utter his name? It'd only make me depressed, seeing how I would never be able to be with him.' "...Sonic..." Shadow whispered.  
  
Sonic, who was right beside him, heard. "Yes, Shadow?"  
  
Shadow looked up, not realizing that he had spoken out loud. "Did I say something?"  
  
Sonic looked at him puzzled. "Yea—"  
  
Shadow shook off the look. "Ha. Probably said that there was no way you were gonna beat me **faker**." He grinned and sped off, taking the lead once more.  
  
--------  
  
Henry pulled back his bow, with the arrow already in place, and set his aim on the pink hedgehog, who he found out later was named Amy. Amy Rose. He pulled until his fingers were next to his cheek and..let the arrow fly—its path was straight to—er, in an attempt to say it mildly—the behind. As the arrow got nearer to her, it slowly lost color until it became altogether invisible and vanished into its target. Amy jumped. She felt as if something had brushed up against her behind. It didn't hurt. Just itched a little, but she _wasn't _about to scratch her behind in public. She had jumped because it surprised her. She turned her head around and searched. Was it a perverted old geezer or a young hedgehog who did it on a dare?  
  
Henry grinned. 'Yesssssss, always knew I had good aim. I'll pass this test with flying colors!! Now...' he shifted his gaze over to the approaching dust clouds. He could barely make out a black and red hedgehog. But wait, there was a blue one running beside the black one! 'That must be Sonic' he thought excitedly as if it was a great accomplishment, which it wasn't. it was clear as day as to who was Sonic. Amy's eyes were shooting a laser beam, pointing to Sonic, ignoring everything else but her love.  
  
He drew back his bow with another of the special arrows in place, and focused...He let the arrow fly—straight for the heart. He could already imagine the ceremony, his fellow Cupids would already be there, along with his mom and his dad—they would be so proud! He shook his head to clear it and focused on the arrow's path. 'OH NO!!' he gasped in horror. The black hedgehog was running in zigzags and was right in the path of the arrow!! "NOOOOooo!!!" Henry held his head in his hands. "NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!" But it was. Painfully, he watched as the arrow disappeared into the exact place where one's heart would be—but in the black hedgehog!  
  
Oomph Shadow stumbled a bit. He continued running but massaged his chest. It had felt like something had rammed into his chest. 'Surely, I didn't plow through a tree or I'd feel pain everywhere.' He looked back. 'Nope' No stump or any evidence. He shrugged it off. No biggie.

Henry groaned. And he had hit the black hedgehog **right **in the heart. That meant the hedgehog would be head over heels for the pink one. Great justtttttt great.

* * *

Please review!!


End file.
